Social networks often permit members to create and distribute event invitations (and other types of messages) to other members in the social network and to people not in the social network. Event invitations can include basic information such as event type, date, time and location. Beyond the basic invitation information, an event invitation can have a graphical theme that may be related to the event or may simply be an arbitrary graphical theme for aesthetic purposes.